pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM030: The Final Battle V
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis Emerald continues his story, of how he did not obtain his Pokédex, how he got all his gadgets and even his ability to calm down Pokémon. At the end of the story, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's rings start glowing. Chapter Plot Ruby and Sapphire are told Emerald asked Professor Oak for a Pokédex. Emerald confirms this, but sadly reports he did not obtain it back then. Emerald tells Professor Oak asked for his name (though this made DJ Mary and the radio director wonder if Professor Oak knew the boy's name). Professor Oak told the boy's name was Emerald, from the Pokémon Academy. Emerald was thrilled, thinking Professor Oak wanted to give him the Pokédex. Emerald was about to take the Pokédex, but Professor Oak lifted the device, pointing out he never said he'd give the Pokédex to Emerald. Professor Oak claims Emerald had failed just when Oak asked for his name. After all, Oak was talking with Earl Dervish and was told how Emerald was lonely and did not want to befriend other people - behavior Oak had recently seen. Plus, Oak points out Emerald was just eight years old, making him too young. Finally, Oak shows the message Emerald had sent - to have the Pokédex and spend time with the Pokémon, but, according to Earl Dervish, Emerald does not want to have anything to do with Pokémon. Oak saw this was a contradiction and wanted a clear answer from Emerald. Oak believed each person carries abilities, which make them special - and some abilities should also be tied with the Pokémon. Oak pointed out Emerald had to find a way what makes him special towards the connection with Pokémon and will only give the Pokédex after Emerald had discovered that. Emerald was thinking about that and told the Trick Master what happened. The Trick Master interpreted Oak's words, asking Emerald what was his view on Pokémon. Emerald apologizes to the "shoemaker" for coming all this way to Johto. The Trick Master claims he is no shoemaker, nor did he come to hear Emerald's sad story, but to show him something. Emerald is shocked to see the Trick Master finished all the devices and gadgets Emerald had imagined earlier. Emerald was happy, but also noticed an odd device, looking like a gun. The Trick Master explained Emerald had the ability to distinguish a Pokémon's birth place. The Trick Master pointed out while that was Emerald's interesting ability, it wasn't something that can be used wide, to help others in need or aid a cause. The Trick Master asks what would Emerald do if a Pokémon went berserk. Emerald did not know, so the Trick Master pointed out a Pokémon is sure to gain attention to react something from their birth place, or the place they spent most of their life in. The Trick Master explained the device Emerald is holding can spout out soil and, with Emerald's ability to distinguish the Pokémon's birth place, it can soothe down angry Pokémon. The soil would create an aura and soothe down the rampaging Pokémon down. Emerald realized this could help out others in need. Emerald was thankful for this device, but the Trick Master did not need any gratitude. The Trick Master admitted this was based on a tool the Trick Master saw in a faraway place. Emerald equipped himself with the Trick Master's gadgets and had some of the gel shape his hair in a form of a croissant. Emerald stood up, amazed about the things he was wearing to make him taller. Emerald practiced many days by moving on his new heels and use his robot arms, as well as to calm down rampaging Pokémon. After some time, Emerald came to Professor Oak, who explained he gave the last Pokédex to Professor Birch. Emerald decided to seek out Professor Birch in Hoenn, but, by the time he came, a downpour had flooded a part of the region. Emerald saw a wave and hung on a tree and found Professor Birch. Emerald's plans were postponed, but once he got the Pokédex, Emerald decided to challenge the Battle Frontier, but also found out about Jirachi's awakening. Before going, Crystal even sew a number 10 on the back of Emerald's shirt, signifying him as a 10th owner of a Pokédex. And thus, the events led to this place. In the present, Emerald admits he should've known Jirachi wouldn't let his wish be granted. Sapphire claims she and Ruby are happy Emerald told them his story. Suddenly, the rings start glowing. The three Pokémon - Swampert, Blaziken and Sceptile - react to the light, as they have learned the ultimate skills. However, just then, they find Gold and Crystal falling down on the invisible room, as they have been defeated, with Emerald screaming their names. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters